fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
King Phasmotaur
|ailments = Gooey |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }}King Phasmotaur are Carapaceons first introduced in Monster Hunter Origins. Physiology King Phasmotaur possesses a ghostly white skeleton protecting its box-like body. Its eyestalks extend beyond the eyes into long points, giving it the impression of having horns. It also has a pair of long antennae and three tall, thin spines that resemble a crown. Its pincers are unusual as they resemble hands, with three finger-like claws and a shorter claw akin to a thumb. It carries the skull of an Arsinopsis on its back for protection. Abilities King Phasmotaur spits a green, sticky, slimy mucus to protect itself from predators as the goo hinders their mobility. It can also blow large bubbles made of its mucus. Ecology Description Taxonomy *Order: Decapoda *Infraorder: Anomura *Superfamily: Ghost Crab *Family: Phasmotaur Habitat Range King Phasmotaur are known to inhabit the Arid Field, Brackish Bayou, Desert, Deserted Island, Dunes, Everwood, Jungle, Primal Forest, Ruined Pinnacle, Sandy Shore, and Tide Island. Ecological Niche King Phasmotaur and their juvenile kin are generalists, scavenging carrion and debris, as well as preying on small creatures. King Phasmotaur will occasionally participate in cannibalism, eating young Phasmotaur if food is scarce. Biological Adaptations King Phasmotaur possesses unique hand-like claws that are capable of holding prey as well as shielding the giant crab from most attacks. Its exoskeleton is also very tough, able to deflect the blows of most weapons. The one chink in the creature's armor is its soft hindquarters, where many of its major organs are stored. To fix this problem, King Phasmotaur will wear the skulls of dead monsters on is back. Acquiring the right size shell is a chore though, as King Phasmotaur can occasionally be spotted with a shell that's too large or small for its body. Its shell typically comes from the Fanged Beast Arsinopsis. King Phasmotaur also possesses surprisingly strong legs, being able to move with great speed if necessary. The legs assist the creature in digging holes and they are able to launch themselves many feet into the air, causing them to land vigorously on top of hunters who don't react fast enough. It is noticeably capable of spitting sticky mucus that can hamper a predator's ability to move. It can also shoot the mucus from its behind in a fashion similar to Shogun Ceanataur's urine blast, indicating that the mucus might be some sort of excrement. It will also blow large bubble from this mucus to further hinder a predator's movements. Behavior King Phasmotaur will flee at the slightest hint of danger, but it will respond with surprising aggression if it has nowhere to run. They can often be seen scavenging with young Phasmotaur. Materials 'Low Rank' 'High Rank' 'G Rank' Equipment Note: Only the final forms of armor and weapons will be shown. Blademaster Armor Skills: Constitution +1, Marathon Runner, Rationer, Stam Recov Down Gunner Armor Skills: Constitution +1, Marathon Runner, Rationer, Stam Recov Down Weapons Attacks *'Claw Swipe': King Phasmotaur swipes one of its claws at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and trips the hunter. **'Heavy Claw Swipe': King Phasmotaur rears one of its claws and then swipes it with such force that it teeters on two of its legs for a moment. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Claw Flick': King Phasmotaur will quickly shove the hunter with its claws. Deals a minor amount of damage and knocks the hunter back. *'Crab Hug': King Phasmotaur spreads its claws out and brings them together in a hugging motion. Deals a moderate amount of damage and knocks the hunter back. *'Jump': King Phasmotaur leaps high into the air and falls back down, hoping to land on any hunters. Deals a large amount of damage and causes tremors. *'Dirt Attack': King Phasmotaur uses its claws to launch clouds of dirt at the hunter. Deals a moderate amount of damage. *'Backwards Charge': King Phasmotaur turns around so that the skull on its back is facing the hunter. It will then shake the skull and start charging backwards in an attempt to ram the hunter with the skull. Deals a large amount of damage. *'Bubble Spray': King Phasmotaur's mouth will start foaming. Afterwards, it will blow several large bubbles at the hunter. Deals a minor amount of damage and inflicts Gooey. *'Slime Blast': King Phasmotaur's mouth will start foaming. Afterwards, it will shoot a stream of green slime at the hunter. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Gooey. **'Backwards Slime Blast': King Phasmotaur's turns around so that the skull on its back is facing the hunter. Green slime will start dripping from the skull before King Phasmotaur shoots a stream of green slime from the skull, similar to show Shogun Ceanataur shoots water from its Gravios skull. Deals a large amount of damage and inflicts Gooey. **'Double Slime Blast': King Phasmotaur shoots a slime stream from both its front and back. King Phasmotaur will turn 180 degrees while shooting the simultaneous streams in an attempt to hit the hunter(s). This is King Phasmotaur's most dangerous attack as it covers almost the entire area it is in, deals a large amount of damage, and inflicts Gooey. **'Skull Jab': King Phasmotaur burrows underground and will quickly jab its skull out from the ground, striking any hunters with the skull's horns. Deals a moderate amount of damage and launches the hunter into the air. Damage Effectiveness Physical Elemental Items Etymology King Phasmotaur is a combination of king (to denote its higher status), phantom (referring to its ghostly traits), and ''-taur'' (a common suffix used in the names of crab-like Carapaceons). King Terezami is a combination of king, 照れる tereru (to be shy, referring to their skittish nature), and ''-taur''. Notes *The Arsinopsis skull they carry on their back seems to be much larger than a typical Arsinopsis. *Both of its claws and the skull can be broken. *When left alone, a King Phasmotaur will begin eating, leaving behind a shiny on the ground when it finishes. *When low on stamina, King Phasmotaur will not be able to spit mucus or blow bubbles. **It will eat from a carcass to regain stamina. *King Phasmotaur is based on ghost crabs of the subfamily Ocypodinae. This is indicated by its title, which is "Ghost Crab." *The green mucus it produces is a reference to ectoplasm, a supernatural viscous substance that is supposed to exude from the body of a medium during a spiritualistic trance and form the material for the manifestation of spirits. Category:Monster Creation Category:Carapaceon Category:Large Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310